Miedo Infundado
by Karkstrek
Summary: Natsu le agradaba más cuando temía por Ushijima, pero tal parece que el haberle conocido sólo ha sustituído ese temor por otro tipo de cosas.


**Mi segundo nombre es: Me gustan algunas parejas crack y sufro porque casi no hay material de ellas (por no decir que es nulo).**

 **En fin, disfruten ;3**

* * *

 **Miedo infundado.**

Shõ ha estado hablando sin parar de su nuevo amiguito -a quien su madre ha llamado "El novio de Shõ"-, hablando de su visita para conocerlas a ella y a su madre.

Sus piernas empiezan a doler, lleva agazapada detrás del sillón un buen rato y es que su hermano se ha esforzado en recalcar que "Japón" -le parece gracioso que una persona se llame así- es una persona amable, pero muy intimidante. Natsu sigue debatiéndose entre querer conocer a la persona que pone a su hermano tan nervioso y el dormir sin tener pesadillas. _Mi hermano recibirá una paliza,_ se recuerda. Pues es gracias a Shõyo que tiene un poco de miedo.

* * *

La residencia Hinata es una residencia normal, eso si no se cuenta que hay crayones y libros para colorear por todos lados, sumados a artículos de Volleyball -desde pelotas hasta equipo-, fuera de parecer desordenado, a Ushijima le parece acogedor.

-Natsu -llama Shõyo alegremente- ¡Ya llegamos!

Al no obtener respuesta el de cabello naranja frunce el ceño ante un divertido Ushijima. La pequeña mano del pelirrojo deja su lugar entre la suya, haciendo que el mayor le observe confundido.

-¿Te molesta si voy a buscar a Natsu? -pregunta. Ante la negativa del mayor -y tras indicarle que puede tomar asiento en el colorido sofá- Hinata le deja para buscar a su pequeña hermana-.

Sin Hinata a su lado un sentimiento de ansiedad le llena inmediatamente, Shõyo generalmente se encarga de esa ansiedad, sin embargo, ahora que no está allí debe buscar una manera para distraerse y no pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Es por ello que ahora se encuentra hojeando los libros para colorear sobre la mesita de centro. Algunos de los dibujos ahí son tan detallados que tiene que verlos dos veces para apreciar la calidad del trabajo, por otro lado hay algunos -un 10% aproximadamente- que son el trabajo de alguien poco agraciado en el color, las combinaciones son horrorosas y la técnica deja mucho que pensar.

 _-Tonto Shõ._

Es apenas un pequeño murmullo, casi inaudible que le hace pensar que su imaginación le está jugando cosas. Extraña mucho a Shõyo. Deja el libro de colorear donde lo encontró, espera volver a escuchar la frase y determinar si en realidad está alucinando o enserio hay alguien más con él.

No es que le tema a los fantasmas, esas son tonterías que cuentan los adultos a los niños cuando no quieren que estos hagan malo, son un mero punto de comparación… Y sin embargo se siente nervioso.

Ahora que está prestando más atención a los sonidos que le rodean puede escuchar el crujir de las ramas de los árboles por el fuerte viento y a Shõyo moviendo lo que parecen ser muebles en alguna de las habitaciones. Aún con todo ese ruido puede escuchar una vocecita repitiendo la misma frase -y muchas otras. Siempre incluyendo al mayor de los Hinata- de manera muy suave.

Siguiendo el origen de los murmullos es guiado a la parte trasera del sillón individual -justo en frente de aquél donde él se encontraba-. Gracias a su altura es capaz de ver detrás de este sin necesidad de rodearlo. Ahí descubre una cabellera naranja, _Igual que la de Shõyo_ , no puede evitar pensar antes de sucumbir al deseo de pasar sus dedos entre las anaranjadas mechas.

Lo que sigue pasa demasiado rápido, sin embargo, para Ushijima -y para Natsu- todo pasa en cámara lenta.

Apenas la enorme -y amigable- mano de Ushijima hace contacto con la pequeña cabez de Natsu, abarcándola toda, esta le observa primeramente con sorpresa para finalmente cambiar su expresión a una horrorizada. Un grito mudo escapa de sus labios, el terror es demasiado como para gritar de verdad. Ninguna de sus pesadillas con el señor Japón se comparará nunca a la primera impresión que tiene de él. _Shõ tenía razón,_ piensa.

La expresión de Ushijima es tranquila, espera que al no hacer gestos exagerados o sonidos innecesarios la joven no se altere más. Sin embargo, está a punto de entrar en pánico, la jovencita -aún con expresión aterrada- ha comenzado a tallar sus enormes ojos tratando de retirar las lágrimas que han empezado a correr por sus ojos, escurriendo por sus mejillas.

En un movimiento, producto del pánico y la culpa por hacer llorar a la tierna jovencita, la toma entre sus brazos, colocando el delgado cuerpo en su regazo de manera que se sienta protegida.

-¿Te gusta dibujar? -pregunta el mayor con la esperanza de distraer a la menor-.

La jovencita detiene su llanto -Ushijima no sabe si es por la sorpresa del repentino abrazo, o por la pregunta en sí- para observarle curiosa, todo gesto de temor se ha esfumado de su rostro. _Tan linda_ , Ushijima tiene que contenerse para no estrujar las redondas mejillas de la pequeña cuando esta le sonríe.

* * *

 _Demonios_ , se repite una y otra vez. Natsu no está en la casa, posiblemente su madre vaya a asesinarlo y ha dejado a Ushijima solo por mucho tiempo. Está frustrado y un poco deprimido, ha sido un anfitrión/novio -y hermano mayor- horrible. Cabizbajo se dirige a la sala.

Su sorpresa es demasiada al ver la escena frente a él.

Natsu y Ushijima están ahí, trabajando en lo que parecen ser los libros para colorear de Natsu. Ushijima incluso le está dando tips de sombreado a Natsu, mientras está intercambia los tips por chistes. Hinata nunca, ni en sus más grandes sueños se imaginó que su novio y su hermanita congeniarían de tal manera. Casi parece como si Ushijima fuese otro hermano para Natsu.

No puede evitar tomar una foto de ambos mientras trabajan, la enorme sonrisa de Natsu logra crear una -claramente más pequeña- en el estoico joven.

-¿Qué hacen? -pregunta tras acercarse a la ubicación de los artistas. Tiene que hacer un montón de gestos y señas para que Ushijima no se levante-.

-El hermano Japón y yo coloreamos -contesta sonriente la joven-. ¿Quieres unirte, Shõ?

El joven del cabello naranja tiene que negar, no puede mostrarle a Ushijima su nula habilidad para las artes. Ante su negativa el mayor le observa fijamente, antes de soltar una risilla. Shõyo no puede evitar sonrojarse como lo hace cada vez que el mayor rie. Su sonrojo muere rápidamente al caer en cuenta del significado de la sonrisilla del mayor. _Lo sabe,_ piensa frustrado, _Ushijima lo sabe_. Su cabeza golpea duramente contra la mesita de centro, sobresaltando a la menor y haciendo que el mayor ría un poco más.

-Es en compensación por tus habilidades con el balón -dice tras unos momentos el mayor-. No puedes ser bueno en ambas áreas.

Las palabras de "apoyo" del mayor no hacen más que avergonzarle aún más.

* * *

 **Extra: Es culpa de Shõ.**

-Natsu, deja de golpearme -gimotea el mayor-.

-Has sido un mal hermano mayor -contesta la joven mientras vuelve a golpear la pierna del mayor-.

-No es mi culpa que tu me hayas malentendido.

-Es completamente tu culpa -dice seriamente para dejar de patearle-. Japón es demasiado bueno para ti -de repente le observa con furia, una sensación de temor recorre la espalda del mayor-. Por eso me dijiste todas esas cosas feas de "Ushi", no querías que te lo robara -Shõyo tiene que evitar distraerse con el curioso mote, las palabras de Natsu están tomando un rumbo muy peligroso-. Pero sabes que -comienza de nuevo, esta vez más calmada-, después de lo que pasó. Creo que quiero a Ushi sólo para mi, tu no lo mereces -afirma sacándole la lengua a manera de insulto-.

 _Rayos_.

Natsu le agradaba más cuando temía por Ushijima, pero tal parece que el haberle conocido sólo ha sustituído ese temor por otro tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, Shõyo, muy dentro de sí, sabe que a Natsu se le pasará su obsesión momentánea con el mayor, para así él tenerlo solo para sí mismo.

 _Siempre puedo compartir_ , piensa ante la expresión decidida de la menor.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer 3**


End file.
